sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nancy the Hedgehog
Nancy the Hedgehog is a Fan Based Character made by WildcatzAL from deviantART. Oh and by the way, this is a HUUUGE WIP, so if anything seems iffy, or sounds weird, I either know (like the whole "Interacted with other Characters" portion was totally made up on the spot) or I do not know, feel free to tell me. Basic information Name: Nancy Black Age: 16 Likes: Flyboarding and not being a bother to anyone Dislikes: Being a bother, and her clumsy behavior Biography Nancy is a general mobian in the era of peace. Robotnik has been kept in tight security lock for a couple of generations, and all forms of Robotization is illegal. If someone was caught attempting to Robotisize anybody, they would be put in jail immediately. Just in case another Robotnik came from the mist, such high precautions are used since Sonic had disappeared. Many believed for him to have died in a final battle against Robotnik, or he could possibly have been spending that time in the human realm. Nancy was born to a family of scientists who were secretly learning and finding possible uses for Robotization, as they wanted to use it as Jules Hedgehog intended. Sadly, thanks to one of the experiments going wrong, Nancy's mother had perished, as well as their lab, Leaving her father left to take care of her. Many years had passed since the incident at the laboratory, when it was heard that Robotnik had escaped from Mobius prison, which around the same time, was when Nancy's father had disappeared. Many had panicked, and was afraid of what Robotnik would do to the people of Mobius. Many had asked, and pleaded, for Sonic to return. Nancy, during this time of crisis, decided that, while also in search of her father, she would attempt to find Sonic, and see if he could set the world back into peace. Personality Nancy is a generally a shy girl, who is quite determined on something if she sets her mind to it. She is intelligent, but not the best problem solver. You could say she was "Damsel in Distress" material, only, without the chance of rescue, makes it more of a need for her to be on her toes. She is very clumsy, but is stubborn, if she wants to do something, she won't stop. She is also very kind and sweet, very rarely shows anger and a form of temper. Abilities Nancy is an average hedgehog, so she lacks many abilities. Average runner, low strength, no flight, no magic, the works. Although, she has her stubborn trait to her, so her lack of abilities won't slow her down (only she can do that). It does help that she has a few leftover robotic gadgets from when her parents were working on their Robotization project. Interactions with other Characters Many of the characters are either lost, retired, in jail, or presumed dead, so she doesn't meet up with many characters that often. 'Sonic the Hedgehog' Nancy manages to find Sonic in this secret bunker, with some help, and he is incredibly sick. 'Knuckles the Echidna' When Nancy manages to find Sonic, she sees Knuckles there helping Sonic breathe through his respirator. 'Tails "Miles" Prower' Tails is along side with Knuckles and Sonic, trying and researching a way to cure this mysterious disease that they believed Robotnik placed on him. Gallery untitled2(2).PNG|Current Nancy Design nancy flow chart full.PNG|Nancy Design Flowchart OP_6857.png|"I lost my shoes..." Category:Hedgehogs